Better Than Words
by KimVaughan
Summary: Newly outed Will Horton starts his freshman year at Salem University and on his first day meets the man of his dreams. The feelings he feels for Jackson Kiriakis is indescribable. He just wants someone to love and love him back.
1. Chapter 1

_I hope you like this new story. I decided to go a different route with the Wilson storyline. Enjoy. P.S. The title of this song is based on a One Direction song from their latest album, Midnight Memories called Better Than Words. BTW: anybody that listens to One Direction will notice that I use several of their song titles in this story. Hope you like it._

_**Better Than Words**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_He was standing in line waiting to get his list of classes when he spotted someone who could very possibly change his life forever._

_Growing up with the kind of family (i.e. his parents) he had, it almost seemed impossible to think about spending a lifetime with someone but he found himself thinking about doing that very thing with the gorgeous guy standing there looking too delicious for words._

"_Can I help you young man?" the older woman asked, pulling his attention back to the present._

"_I sure hope so. My name is William Horton and I need my schedule." While she looked for his name on the computer, he glanced over at the beautiful man, seeing him talking to an equally gorgeous blonde chick. _

_That was just his luck. He finally admits he's gay and starts looking at guys in a whole new light and the first guy he shows an interest in is straight._

"_Are you William Robert Horton?" she asked him. _

"_Yes, ma'am." He answered politely. He really wished the lady would leave him alone so he could stare at his fantasy lover from a distance._

"_Mr. Horton, did you hear me?" the lady asked him but he was so lost in his thoughts of what he could do now that he was no longer in the closet._

"_I'm sorry ma'am. I just can't seem to concentrate for some reason." He wasn't going to tell her what his reason was._

"_I understand Mr. Horton. I may be an old lady but I know that this is the 21__st__ century." He smiled at her but she was looking at his fantasy._

"_I'm sorry."_

"_Don't apologize to me. By the way, you may not want to eye molest your RA." He whorled around and looked at her in shock. "You are a freshmen right?" she asked._

"_Yes, ma'am."_

"_Then the stud you were undressing with your eyes is Jackson Kiriakis. He's your resident advisor. And it probably wouldn't be a good idea to be thinking about sex with him all the time while he lives on the same floor as you." she smiled._

_Will couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was going to have to live on the same floor as his fantasy for a whole semester. How would he survive the torture?_

_Will was walking to his dorm room when he felt someone staring at him. He turned around to find Jackson standing at the end of the hall staring at him._

_He could feel his face blush from embarrassment when Jackson waved at him and smiled. He quickly turned around and started trying to unlock his door._

"_Do you need any help settling in Mr. Horton?" Jackson asked as he walked up behind Will. "I'm sorry if I embarrassed you but you look like someone I know." He said._

"_I hope that line works on the ladies because it ain't doing a thing for me." Will responded. It wasn't until he noticed the look on the other man's face that he realized how what he said sounded. "Not that you're trying to pick me up or anything." he just needed to shut up._

"_Don't worry about it Horton. Do you need help moving in? It's my job to help newbies get moved in." Will felt like such a fool. Of course, Jackson was only doing his job. Why he thought the gorgeous man would be hitting on him was ludicrous._

"_No thank you. I think I can handle it. Plus, I would rather feel like a fool all by myself, if you don't mind." Will turned back around trying to keep his stumbling to himself._

"_Listen Horton, there's nothing to feel foolish about. If I wasn't suffering from a bad break up, I would definitely be interested." Will wasn't sure but he thought he saw Jackson wink at him as he turned to walk away._

_As he watched the RA walk away, he thought to himself, "I wonder if I was wrong about him and the blonde? Was he really flirting with me?" _

_Will walked into his room, seeing his dorm mate sitting on the edge of the bed he had gotten to choose because he was here first. He wasn't bad looking either._

"_You must be William Robert Horton?" the guy asked without even looking up at him._

"_Yeah but you can call me Will." Will held his hand out to the stranger. "Are you Chad?" he asked._

"_Yeah." Chad shook his hand before he turned his attention back to what he had been doing when Will walked into the room. "So Will, do you have a girlfriend?"_

"_No, I don't have a girlfriend. She broke up with me just before I moved here." He didn't go into detail about the reason why Gabrielle broke up with him but he didn't want Chad to know right away that his new roommate was gay._

"_Sorry about that dude but I do have a girlfriend and we sleep together. So a few times a week, I would really like it if you would to make yourself invisible. We don't like an audience. If you know what I mean?" Will knew what he meant. He may be a virgin but he understood the concept of wanting to be alone with someone._

"_Okay. I think I can find somewhere to go when you and she want some privacy."_

"_That's wicked cool. So your last name is Horton. You any kin to the Horton's that practically founded the town of Salem?"_

"_Kind of. My dad found out a few years ago that he was a Horton so he decided to go by his biological dad's last name. I followed in his footsteps."_

"_What was your name before then?" he asked._

"_Will Brady." It seemed unusual to use his mom's name like he had during the first fifteen years of his life._

"_I know some people named Brady. Matter of fact my sister-in-law was a Brady before she married my brother."_

"_Really? Who is your brother?" Will had a bad feeling about this._

"_EJ DiMera." Will lowered his head when he realized that his step-dad and Chad, his new roommate were brothers._

"_He's my step-dad. Sami Brady is my mom." If felt funny talking to somebody about the situation he tried to avoid like it was the plague. "So you are EJ's brother."_

"_Yeah. I didn't know about Stefano being my biological dad until about two years ago. It was a big secret."_

"_I understand."_

"_It's nice to meet you Will. I've only met your mom a couple of times. Actually, the first time I met her was at their wedding but you weren't there. Why?"_

"_I was in Switzerland with my Aunt Carrie and Uncle Austin because the first time my mom attempted to marry your brother I stood in the back of the church, drunk with a gun and attempted to kill him. You can see why he didn't want me at this wedding." Will was surprised that he didn't see any anger at him for what he had just confessed. "You're not mad at me for trying to kill you brother?"_

"_Hell no. if I had known him then it might be a different story but since I didn't know him or you back then, I won't hold a grudge. Plus, I have met him before. He can be a little bit of a pain in the ass."_

"_That is an understatement. Well, I'm fixing to get settled so I can prepare for my first class tomorrow."_

"_What is your first class?"_

"_Journalism 101."_

"_Cool. Professor Riley is a great teacher. And his TA isn't bad to look at. You'll probably like what you see. Let me know. I have to go see my chick so I'll see you later."_

"_Be safe."_

"_Always man." Chad reached into his pocket and pulled out a condom._

"_That's not what I meant."_

"_I know man." Then Chad was gone and Will was left alone to get settled into his new living arrangements._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Better Than Words**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_Will walked into his first class, seeing Jackson standing at the front of the class. Will took a seat in the front row and watched as Jackson wrote the name of the class on the board before turning around._

"_Hello class. My name is Jackson Kiriakis. As some of you know, I am the freshman RA but what you don't know is that I'm also Professor Riley's TA."_

_Will couldn't believe his luck. Chad had known that Jackson was the TA for this class and he had a feeling that he knew a little something about Will's secret._

"_I'm going to get you started in this class until Professor Riley is able to be here. His wife went into labor last night and he's going to be absent for the first few weeks."_

_For the next hour, Will listened to Jackson talk about journalism and everything that it involved._

"_Mr. Horton, why do you want to be a journalist?" Jackson asked Will, pulling him out of his thoughts of him. "Did you hear the question Mr. Horton?"_

"_Yes, sir, Mr. Kiriakis, I heard the question. I want to be a journalist because I want to tell the story, whatever it may be. I'm tired of being the story, I want to report it."_

_Will's answer intrigued Sonny so much that he knew he needed to do some investigative journalism himself. "Very good, Mr. Horton." And Sonny left it alone. He would have to find out Will's story on his own time._

_Later that evening after spending all day in classes, Will went back to his dorm room, tired and hoping that Chad wouldn't want him to get lost._

"_How was your day?" Chad asked truly interested in Will's day._

"_It was okay. I met Riley's TA. You were right. Are you going to need the room to yourself this evening?" Will asked._

"_Not tonight. Abby isn't coming over until tomorrow. I'll want you to get lost then for a couple of hours." Will sat down on his bed and hung his head between his knees. "What's wrong man?"_

"_Can I tell you something without you losing your mind and demanding a new roommate?"_

"_Sure." Will looked up at Chad and started telling him the truth about himself._

"_Chad, I'm gay." No response. "Did you hear me Chad?" he asked._

"_Yeah I heard you. So you're gay. I kind of figured that out for myself when you couldn't stop staring at Kiriakis' ass."_

"_So, you don't mind?"_

"_As long as you don't expect me to put out or anything or I don't walk in on you and Kiriakis doing it, I'll be okay." Will couldn't believe how Chad was talking._

"_I can't believe you're not mad or disgusted at hearing that I'm gay."_

"_Why would I be? You can't help whom you love or want really bad. So, does Kiriakis know you're gay?" Chad asked._

"_No. Why would I tell him that I'm gay?" Will noticed the look on Chad's face and it told him all he needed to know. "Are you saying that Jackson Kiriakis is gay too?" Will asked._

"_Sonny's gay, Brian's gay and Brent's gay. Haven't you noticed the way all these guys are looking at you?"_

"_No. I just thought they were being nice to me because I'm new to the school."_

"_Horton, they've been looking at you like you are a juicy steak and they haven't eaten in weeks. How is it that you are gay but you don't know the signs of when a guy wants you but I do?"_

"_I'm new to this. I just came out to my family and friends a month ago. So I'm sorry I don't know the secret gay look. How do you know if you're straight?"_

_Before Chad could answer him, there was a knock on the door. "Excuse me, Horton." He got up and went to answer the door. As soon as he stepped aside, Will saw Jackson and the blonde from the day before standing just inside the doorway._

"_Come on Chad. Surely you have at least one gay friend who could go with us as Sonny's date." Will couldn't help but overhear part of the conversation. Then Chad turned around and smiled at him. He knew he was going to regret asking what was up but he did it anyway._

"_What's going on Chad?" Will looked over at Jackson who was holding onto the girl for dear life._

"_Please tell me you don't have plans for this evening Horton?" Chad asked._

"_No. why?" Actually he had planned on taking a shower and stroking one off while thinking about this cute Journalism 101 teacher's assistant. But he wasn't going to tell Chad that right in front of said assistant._

"_Then you wouldn't mind going with me and my girlfriend to a club." Just then, it dawned on Will that the blonde was Chad's girlfriend and not Jackson's._

"_Why do you need me? You've already got somebody going with you that looks like he would rather go to the dentist. Why should I be the second one?"_

"_Cause you'll be Sonny's date." Will looked from Chad to Jackson in shock. Chad knew how he hot he thought Jackson was and he was purposely setting them up on a date._

"_Fine, I'll go. But you owe me one Chad." He turned around and grabbed his wallet, slipping it into his back pocket._

"_Okay. When you finally get a man friend for yourself and y'all need some alone time, I will leave the room to you so you can have your way with him." Will just shook his head in disbelief that Chad had just outed him to Abby and Jackson._

_When they started into the club, Will had to show his ID, letting them all know the truth. "I'm sorry son but you'll have to have an underage logo stamped on your hand so the bartender knows not to serve you alcohol."_

"_That's ok. I'm not here to get drunk anyway." Will put his ID back in his wallet and waited for the bouncer to stamp the back of his hand with the under 21 logo on it in neon yellow ink. Great, now the whole world would know that Will Horton was barely old enough to even get into the bar. How embarrassing._

"_How old are you Horton?" Chad asked as they walked into the club._

"_I'll be nineteen on my next birthday." Will had never really felt so young until Chad, Abby and Jackson all turned around looked at him in disbelief._

"_Well, at least you're legal." Jackson said, confusing Will. He technically wasn't legal because he couldn't drink._

"_No, I'm not. I can't drink with y'all." Will said. Then Chad spoke._

"_Horton, I don't think that's what he meant." Will turned around to look at Jackson. "He means that if y'all hook up, he won't go to jail. You're not jail bait." He smiled._

"_Enough Chad. You are embarrassing my cousin." Will looked at Jackson and noticed that for the first time, he was blushing._

"_Why should he be embarrassed? I think Horton here is quite the little hottie and I'm not even gay. How long has it been since Sonny has hooked up with someone this hot?" Will was getting embarrassed now._

"_Chad, I don't need to be Sonny's pity date. He can probably find somebody a whole lot better than me to go out with." Will turned around to leave the club when he felt a hand on his shoulder._

"_Since you are already here, might as well stay. I might even let you sip on my beer since you're not old enough to order your own drink yet."_

"_You don't have to have pity on me. I can drink cokes. I don't have to be drunk to have a good time." Sonny wrapped his arm around Will's shoulder and pulled him close to him._

"_No but it sure does help." Together they joined Chad and Abby at the corner booth they had selected to sit at._


	3. Chapter 3

_I hope you are enjoying this story. I have had this idea for a while now but wasn't sure it would be accepted as a Wilson story. Enjoy!_

_**Better Than Words**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_For the third time in under an hour, Jackson slid his beer over to Will for him to take a drink. Will couldn't help but be turned on when he placed his mouth on the beer bottle right where Jackson's had been._

"_If I didn't know any better Jackson Kiriakis, I would think that you are trying to get me drunk." Will said as he slid the bottle back over to Jackson._

"_Maybe I am. Are that easy?" Jackson asked._

"_I could be persuaded." Will said, not really knowing what he was agreeing to._

"_Alright guys, this isn't the place for a hook up. If you really want to seduce somebody, go get a room. If it's okay with you Will, Abby and I are going back to our room so do you think you could find a place to go?"_

"_He can find a place." Jackson reached out, grabbing Will's hand and pulling him out of the booth._

"_Are you taking me back to your place to have your way with me?" Will asked as the most gorgeous man he had ever seen was leading him out of the club. He wanted to go with him to the nearest place so Jackson could ravish him._

"_Do you want me to have my way with you?" Jackson asked as he pushed Will up against his car. "Because I have wanted to do that very thing since the moment I saw you when you checked in for your classes."_

"_But that's only been two days ago. We haven't known each other but two days and you really want to take me to bed?"_

"_Will Horton, I would gladly take you anywhere you want me to take you." Will, even through his hazy drunkenness, caught Jackson's innuendo._

"_Can we go back to your room at the dorm?" Will asked as Jackson was kissing his neck._

"_We can go anywhere you want except your room because I think Chad is having his way with my cousin there."_

"_Then take me to your room and have your way with me." Will slid his hands into Jackson's hair and pushed him farther down until Jackson was kissing his chest._

"_Yes, sir." Jackson helped Will into his car and they headed back to the dorm._

_As they made their way into Jackson's room, Will started removing his coat. Before he knew what was happening, Jackson had him pressed up against the wall and was removing his shirt. He moaned when Jackson licked each one of his nipples._

"_You are so gorgeous. Why are you not already taken?" Jackson asked as he slid Will's shirt off his shoulders, admiring Will's naked torso._

"_Because I just came out last month and until then I had only dated a girl." Will didn't really want to talk about his failed relationship with Gabi with Jackson while Jackson was removing his clothes._

"_So you're a virgin."_

"_In every sense of the word."_

"_You never even slept with the girl you were dating?"_

"_No."_

"_So if we sleep together, I will be your first lover."_

"_Yes, Jackson, you will be my first lover since I'm a virgin. Wait a minute. You just said __**if**__ we sleep together. Are you changing your mind because you'll be my first?"_

"_It's not that I want to change my mind but I don't your first time to be a rushed screw up against the wall."_

"_Maybe that's what I want. Maybe I want you to rip my clothes off, push me up against the wall and drive that impressive hard on deep inside me."_

"_I think we need to take this just a little bit slower." Jackson walked over to his couch and sat down._

"_Are you kidding me? You have an eager virgin standing right here in front of you half-undressed, ready and willing for you to fuck him in any way you want and you are saying no to him. I don't understand what is going on."_

"_I'm not saying no. I'm just saying not right now. I think we should wait until you're ready." Will quickly redressed and headed for the door._

"_That's funny because it really sounds like no to me. I never thought that the first guy that I would be interested in would turn me down. I am so stupid for believing that a hot guy like you would actually be interested in someone like me." Will opened the door without waiting to hear what Jackson had to say._

_Will was standing in front of his dorm room door when he remembered that Chad and Abby were there enjoying their alone time and he wasn't going to interrupt them just because Jackson had changed his mind about them hooking up._

_Instead he headed towards the common room and sat down on one of the couches there, trying to forget his hard on for Jackson. How hard would it be to be around Jackson knowing that he wanted him more than Jackson wanted him?_

_Within just a few minutes, he was sound asleep, dreaming of the gorgeous Greek god with whom he was lusting after. _

_In his dream, Jackson Kiriakis took him up against every hard surface of his dorm room. And when he was done doing that, he took him to his bed and made love to him there too, several times._

_If only dreams could become a reality. But Will had a feeling that his dreams would always be just that, unrealized dreams._

"_Freshman, you can't sleep out here in the common room. You need to get to your dorm room." Will opened his eyes to see someone standing over him._

"_I can't go back to my room."_

"_Why not?"_

"_Cause my roommate had his girlfriend over last night and he wanted privacy so I didn't have anywhere else to go."_

"_Well, you can't stay out here so you really need to go somewhere else." _

"_Okay." the guy walked away, leaving Will alone in the common room to think about where he was going to stay._

_He finally made his way back to Jackson room and stood outside his door, hesitating about what he should do. Did he really want to ask the guy that turned him down if he could sleep on his couch?_

_Finally, Will knocked on the door and waited until the door opened slowly. There stood every gay man's fantasy in nothing but a pair of dark blue boxer briefs._

"_Hello. It's four in the morning. What are you doing here?" Jackson asked him._

"_I stormed out of here before I realized that I had no place to go." Will said while leaning against the doorway. Jackson just looked him up and down like he couldn't believe he was standing in his doorway._

"_Go back to your room."_

"_I can't."_

"_Why not?"_

"_Cause Chad and I made a deal that if he and Abby wanted some alone time, I would make myself scarce. I was supposed to be with you last night so he invited her to stay with him. I fell asleep in the common room but someone woke me up and told me to leave. I don't have anywhere else to go."_

"_And you want me to let you stay here in my room." Will knew this was a stupid idea but he had to try to convince Jackson to let him stay. "Fine. You can sleep on my couch."_

_Jackson stepped to the side to let Will enter the room. "I'm sorry about this Jackson."_

"_Don't be sorry. This is just for one night. You had planned on staying here anyway. The only difference is that now you will be sleeping alone on my couch instead of sharing my bed with me. Look at it this way; you won't have to worry about me jumping your bones every ten minutes." Jackson walked from the room and when he came back, he was carrying a blanket and pillow. "Here. Goodnight." Then he was gone, leaving Will alone._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Better Than Words**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_For the next two weeks, Will walked around the campus like his best friend had died or something. Of course, he felt awful after spending five hours asleep on Jackson's couch because when he woke up alone in the room he found a note from Jackson._

"_Will, I would appreciate it if you would put things away when you wake up. And try not to be here when I get back. Thanks."_

"_Man there are other guys on this campus who are interested in what you have to offer. Remember how I told you that Brian and Brent were both gay too? Well, maybe you should call one of them up and ask him out on a date. It's not really healthy to skulk around he like you've lost the love of your life."_

"_I'm not skulking."_

"_Oh excuse me. I meant to say pouting. If Jackson don't want none of what you have to offer, then offer it to someone else."_

"_I'm not gonna jump in the sack with someone just because the one I want doesn't want me back. I have a little more respect for myself than that."_

"_I wasn't suggesting that you sleep with them. What makes you think that Jackson doesn't want you back?"_

"_Because he had me half undressed and willing to sleep with him and the second he found out I was virgin he decided that he didn't want no part of me."_

"_Maybe he was showing you a sign of respect dumbass." Chad stood up to answer his cell phone when it rang from where it was laying on his desk. "Hey baby. What's up?" he asked Abby._

"_No more sex for you unless you help me get Jackson and Will back together. Understood Mr. DiMera?"_

"_Yes, ma'am." He hung up and turned to Will. "I have an idea."_

"_What?"_

"_Come with me."_

"_Where are we going Chad?" Chad didn't answer him but grabbed him and his coat and forced him to follow him._

_As soon as they arrived where they were going, Will knew what Chad was up to. "What are we doing here? I told you I don't want neither one of those guys."_

"_I know what you told me but I want to help you get the one that you do want so shut up and follow my lead." Chad pulled Will into the party. _

_As soon as he spotted Jackson, he started to feel the yearning he had for this delectable morsel of man. He was standing there talking to several other guys, including Brian and Brent._

_Will didn't want to go over to them but Chad wasn't having any of that. So he followed him over to the crowd of hot guys, with Jackson standing right in the middle of all the hotness._

"_Hey, Chad. What are you doing here?" Jackson asked._

"_It's a party and I like to party. Am I not welcome here at your party because I'm straight?"_

"_No. I was just wondering why you were here." He glanced over at Will and wanted to ask him a question but he refused to cater to the gorgeous blond._

"_Well, my buddy here is single and he is gay and I am lending him moral support as he tries to find that special someone." Immediately Will could see the look of jealous on Jackson's face._

"_I didn't know you were single Will. I would have already come knocking at your door if I had known. I thought you were taken." Brent said before he glanced over at Jackson to see what he had to say about the matter at hand. He said nothing._

"_Would you like to go out with me this Friday night Will?" Brian asked._

"_Hey, I was going to ask him out for Friday night. You can't just encroach on our date."_

"_You don't have a date yet. So Will, do we have a date?" Will looked from Brian to Brent and then to Jackson._

_Without waiting for Will to answer Brian's question, Jackson walked away from the group, leaving Will stunned and Chad smiling like a Cheshire cat._

"_Listen Brian, Brent. Y'all are nice guys and all but I really don't feel like dating right now."_

"_So it's true."_

"_What?"_

"_You want Kiriakis, don't you?" Brian asked. At first, Will was going to deny it but he knew that he had no choice but to be honest._

"_Yeah, I do."_

"_Then why aren't you and he together if you want him?"_

"_Because he thinks that if we hook up right away, it will be too soon considering I've never been with a guy before."_

"_So you have only dated girls up until now?" Brent asked._

"_I dated one girl but we never slept together."_

"_So you are a virgin."_

"_Yeah. Until I met Jackson, I had only kissed one girl and that's my wealth of experience."_

"_Well, we can still help you make him jealous. He'll come around if he thinks a couple of seniors are lusting after you. He won't know what hit him when we get through with him."_

"_Thanks guys but I would rather not having him at all than to trick him. I'm going home Chad. Are you going to take me or would rather explain to your girlfriend why you stayed behind at a party with a bunch of gay guys?"_

"_I'm with you man. Come on." Then they left the party and headed back to their dorm room to wait for Abby to show up._

_When they got back to their dorm room, Abby was laying on Chad's bed waiting for him. "Where the heck have you been?" she asked Chad._

"_I was helping a friend."_

"_Well, I have been trying to help a friend as well and I want to go out for dinner and a movie." She stood up, grabbed her coat and pulled Chad towards the door. "See you later hot stuff." Then they were gone and Will was alone._

_Will decided that he was going to order a pizza and while waiting for it to be delivered he would take a shower. He was getting out when he heard a knock on the door. Instead of taking the time to get dressed, he wrapped his towel around his waist and headed towards the door._

"_How much do I owe you?" he asked before he saw who was standing at his door. "What are you doing here?" he asked._

"_I'm here to see Abby. She told me to come here when I called her and asked if we could talk. Where is she?"_

"_She's not here. She went out to dinner and a movie with Chad. I'm here alone."_

"_Why were you asking how much you owed me? I'm not a hooker."_

"_I didn't know it was you. I ordered a pizza."_

"_So you thought you would answer the door wearing nothing but a towel." Jackson licked his lips as he looked Will's body up and down._

_Just then, the pizza guy showed up, liking what he saw standing before him. "Hi. You ordered a large sausage?" he asked Will._

_Will watched as Jackson pulled his wallet out of his pocket and paid the pizza guy. "He already has a large sausage so why don't you go stare at someone else." Then he pushed Will back into his dorm room and slammed the door._

"_What the hell was that?"_

"_No way are you going to date 'large sausage boy' I can deal with Brent or Brian but I'll be damned if you attempt to show an interest in that pizza deliverer."_

"_I'm not interested in Brent, Brian or Mr. Large Sausage." He took the pizza from Jackson and tossed it on the table. "I only want you." then he pushed him up against the wall and started kissing him._


	5. Chapter 5

_I would like to thank the following readers for their reviews. WillandSonny, Wecomiso, Khumko, Willsonny, williamh, .5, and all the guests. Y'all are the reason I love doing this. Thanks again._

_**Better Than Words**_

_**Chapter 5**_

_Jackson kissed him back until he heard Will moan. "If you don't want Brent or Brian then what were you doing at that party tonight?"_

"_It was Chad's idea. He said that it would make you jealous enough that you would make a move. After you walked out, I told both of them that I wasn't interested in them. Jackson, I'm only interested in you and if you want to wait to make love, I'll wait. But I don't want either one of us to see anybody else."_

"_So you want to date exclusively. I am yours and you are mine?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Then why don't you get dressed and we'll sit at the table and eat your large sausage while we talk." They both laughed about the large sausage comment._

"_Am I ever gonna live that down?" _

"_No baby, you are not. Matter of fact, I'm going to remind you of that large sausage as often as I possibly can." he leaned over and kissed Will. "Let's eat."_

_After the pizza was gone and they had talked about everything they could think of, Will asked Jackson if he wanted to watch a movie. He said yes so they decided to lay down on Will's bed to just watch the movie._

_Will must have been more tired than he thought because he fell asleep before the movie even ended. When he finally woke up, he looked around the room and saw Chad sitting in his bed reading._

"_What are you doing here? I thought you would be with Abby somewhere getting your groove on." Will asked him as he felt Jackson's erection moving slightly against his ass._

"_She had a big test to study for and I told her that I thought that you would need some support because of what happened tonight at the party. How did I know that you would have all the support you needed?"_

"_Nothing happened between us. All we did was watch a movie and we fell asleep during it." Not that Will didn't want to feel the hard on pressing against him deep inside him but they were going to take it slow so he wasn't going to admit to Chad what he wanted._

"_I bet you wanted it to happen though, didn't you?" Will sat up on the edge of the bed, thankful he was fully dressed._

"_It doesn't matter if I wanted it to happen or not. But yes, I did want it to happen. Do you honestly think it was easy to keep my hands to myself laying in bed next to such gorgeous specimen of manhood?"_

"_Then why didn't y'all do anything? There's no way I could lay next to Abby all night without at least touching her."_

"_Well, I guess I'm more of a gentleman than you are. Of course, if he had even hinted that he wanted me to have my way with him, you probably would have walked in of one of us on the top and the other one on the bottom." Will looked over his shoulder and couldn't help but stare at the gorgeous man laying in the bed next to him._

"_So, you and Jackson didn't do anything?" Chad asked._

"_We ate some pizza, talked about this and that, watched part of a movie and fell asleep."_

_Chad stood up and headed for the bathroom. "Isn't that sweet? So are y'all dating or what?"_

"_Yes, we're dating. I decided that I don't want to see anybody else and I don't want him to either. He agreed. We are exclusive."_

"_That's good. I've known Jackson for a while now and I've never seen him so interested in somebody until now."_

"_Well, I'm glad that you approve of us being together."_

"_I'm taking a shower and then I'm going out with some friends of mine."_

"_But it's two in the morning."_

"_When Abby is busy, I hook up with these people I know and we go out and party until we can't remember what we're doing."_

"_Are there girls in this group?" Will asked as he continued sitting on the bed with Jackson's hard dick pressed up against his back._

"_Yes, there is. Why?"_

"_Does Abby know that you go out with this group of friends that include other girls?"_

"_Yes, she does. Matter of fact, I'm not her only boyfriend either. She's also dating a pre-med dick that gives her what I can't, when I can't. His name is Cameron."_

"_And you don't care that you're sharing her with him?"_

"_Hell no. there are some days when I don't want sex so she goes to him. There are some days when he doesn't want it and she comes to me."_

"_What about those days when neither one of you want it? Where does she go then? Her lesbian roommate."_

"_How did you know?" Chad smiled._

"_I was joking."_

"_I'm not. Not everybody wants to be like you and Jackson. You both want monogamy. I just can't see myself settling down while I'm still in college."_

_While Chad showered and got ready to go out with his friends, Will lay back down in the bed next to Jackson._

"_You want a monogamous relationship with me?" he heard Jackson ask. Will smiled at him._

"_Yes, I do. Is that what you want?" Will felt Jackson slide his hand beneath his shirt._

"_Hell yeah." Jackson rolled over on top of Will and started kissing him. "I want you Will. I want to make love to you but I know that Chad is in the bathroom and I don't want an audience." He unbuttoned Will's jeans and slid his hand down inside them. "You aren't wearing any underwear."_

"_I know."_

"_So when you got dressed last night, you decided to forego underwear?"_

"_Yeah." Jackson wrapped his hand around Will's erection. "Oh, Jackson, it feels so good to have your hand on me. As soon as he leaves, I want you to take me in any way you want."_

_Just then, Chad walked into the room, witnessing Jackson laying on top of him. "Please no ass play while the hetero is still here. I don't surely don't want to see little Jackson entering Will's no fly zone." Chad laughed at his remark and started gathering up his stuff to leave. "Okay boys, I'm fixing to head out. Try not to burn the place down with all the hot sex you're going to have." Then he was gone, leaving them alone._

"_Do you want me to leave?"_

"_Why would I want you to leave? I want little Jackson to enter my no fly zone." He kissed Jackson and they both moaned together. "I want you Jackson. Make love to me."_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Yes, I'm sure."__y thi not. but yes i Will'me making a move on Will. i has changed yours. mes. he was going to turn Brian._


	6. Chapter 6

_I would like to correct the last line of chapter 5. It was supposed to read, "Yes, I'm sure." There must have been a problem with publishing because what is written was not what I wrote. So sorry._

_**Better Than Words**_

_**Chapter 6**_

_Will sat up on the edge of the bed and removed his shirt, making Jackson groan. "Do you like what you see Mr. Kiriakis?" he asked Jackson._

"_I would have to be crazy to not enjoy what I'm seeing. You are so damn fine." Jackson slid his hands inside Will's jeans and pushed them down his long, lean body, enjoying everything he was seeing. "Baby, if you were any more gorgeous, I don't think I would be able to control myself."_

"_Then don't. I don't want you to control yourself. I want you to lose control. I want you to ravish me over and over again." Jackson lowered his mouth Will's erection and took him all the way in his mouth, making them both moan. "Oh my sweet heaven. Don't stop baby. This is better than words. What you are doing to me is better than anything I have ever experienced?"_

_Jackson continued sucking on Will's dick, making him weak with desire. "Oh Jackson. That feels so good but if you don't stop, I'm going to be finished before we actually get started. I don't want to do this without you."_

"_Don't worry babe, this is going to happen more than once. Even if you take off without me there with you, I'll get another chance later. Right now I want to make sure that you are satisfied." Jackson resumed what he was doing, causing Will to melt right where he stood._

"_But I want to satisfy you too. Isn't that what a relationship is all about, equal satisfaction?" Will ran his fingers through Jackson's hair, enjoying the feel of his dark brown locks running through his fingers._

"_We will satisfy each other, I promise. I just want to take care of you first since this will be your first time." Jackson laid Will down on the bed and climbed to the foot of it. "I want you to just lay there and enjoy what I can do for you." and Will did enjoy what Jackson was doing._

_Jackson spread Will's legs and lowered his mouth down to his erection. Will moaned when Jackson drew him into his mouth._

"_Oh Jackson, that feels so good. Don't stop, please don't stop." Jackson loved hearing Will beg him to pleasure him. "Jackson, I'm going to come. Do you want me to come in your mouth?" Jackson continued to suck Will's dick until he tasted his essence on his tongue._

_When Jackson was through pleasuring Will, he moved up beside him and started kissing his fabulous boyfriend._

"_Are you going to make love to me now?" Will asked._

"_It can wait until another time. I just wanted to give you pleasure. Are you pleasured Will?" he asked._

"_Didn't you notice the orgasm I just had? I believe you did because I can still taste my come on your tongue."_

"_You like the idea of me swallowing your seed, don't you?" Jackson kissed him again before pulling Will up beside him so he could rest his head on his chest._

"_Yes, I do. If you won't make love to me, can I go down on you?" Will started kissing his chest._

"_You can do whatever makes you happy babe." Jackson moaned as Will made his way down his body._

"_If I could really do what makes me happy, I would roll over on my stomach and you would crawl on top of me and plow me like the back forty."_

_Jackson couldn't help but laugh at Will's analogy. "I'm going to plow the back the forty. Just not now. I want to wait just a little while longer."_

"_But I thought you wanted me as much as I want you?"_

"_I do want you Will but I want to take things slowly. We'll make love when the time is right. For the time being, we can still take of each other's needs without going all the way."_

"_If that is what you want, then I'm okay with it. We'll go slowly and like you said, when the time is right, we'll make mad passionate love."_

"_That sounds good to me but for right now, don't you have something else you want do?" just then Will enveloped Jackson's dick with his lips and started sucking on him. "Oh that feels good Will. Don't stop babe." _

_Will continued sucking Jackson until he tasted his essence on his tongue. He sucked him so deep, Will felt the head of Jackson's dick buried in his throat. He could feel Jackson's hands in his hair, holding his head up against him._

"_I'm fixing to come Will. Do you want to swallow or not?" Without removing his mouth from Jackson's dick, he swallowed every drop of his seed._

_When Will was through sucking Jackson off, he moved up beside Jackson and together they fell asleep in each other's arms._

_The next morning Will woke up to the sound of Chad coming in from his night out. He sat up on the side of the bed, trying his best not to wake Jackson up._

"_Did he spend the night?" Chad asked as he lay down on his own bed._

"_Yes, he did. You said you weren't going to be here so he stayed the night. Is that a problem for you?"_

"_Not as long as you used protection." Chad grinned over at him._

"_Actually we didn't have sex." Will slipped his underwear on underneath the cover before he stood up and walked over to the fridge to get a bottle of water for himself and Chad._

"_Then what did y'all do?"_

"_For your information, he sucked my dick and I sucked his." Will heard Jackson say from beneath the covers. "Sometimes it's not all about sex but about pleasure."_

"_And sucking your boyfriend off is more pleasurable that shoving your dick up his ass."_

"_If you do it right, anything can be pleasurable. I enjoy Will's company therefore anything we do will satisfy me." Jackson grabbed Will by the hand, pulled him back on the bed, and took a sip of water from his water bottle._

_Will leaned down and kissed Jackson passionately. "Good morning handsome. How did you sleep?"_

"_Well, after this gorgeous blond sex god blew me, I slept like a baby." He pulled Will up against him and kissed him again._

"_I don't want to sit here and watch the two of you make out. It just doesn't turn me on."_

"_Then close or eyes or leave because I'm fixing to take care of my boyfriend's morning wood." Will crawled beneath the cover and started sucking Jackson. Neither one of them noticed when Chad headed for the shower, leaving them alone to take their pleasure from one another._


	7. Chapter 7

_**Better Than Words**_

_**Chapter 7**_

"_What is going on with the two of you?"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_You and Jackson having been dating exclusively for almost a month and you haven't done the deed yet?"_

"_Well, not that it's any of your business but Jackson says that he wants to wait until I'm ready for that kind of commitment." Chad sat down next to Will on his bed._

"_What do you mean? It's got like you're getting married or something. You're both in college and you're both guys. You're dating, not getting married. I hate say this."_

"_Then don't because I have a feeling that I know where you are going with this line of conversation."_

"_I have to say it Will. Have you thought that if he's not getting it from you, he might be getting it from someone else?"_

"_Chad, he and I are not like you and Abby. We don't have an open relationship. We are monogamous. If he wanted to be with someone else, he would just tell me and we would end things between us so he could fulfill his desires." Will hoped he knew what he was talking about because he didn't think he could handle it if Jackson hurt him that way._

"_Okay. If you trust him, then I'm going to keep my trap shut and leave you be. But just know that if he hurts, I will have to rip his dick off and shove it up his own ass."_

"_Why do you care?"_

"_Because you are my friend and I care about you too much to see some asshole use you and abuse you."_

"_Thank you for being my friend Chad. I don't deserve your friendship but I'll take it." Will decided to go talk to his boyfriend._

"_Where are you going Will?"_

"_To talk to Jackson. I'll see you later. Again, thanks for the talk." Then Will left his dorm room and headed for Jackson's room._

_He knocked several times but when he didn't get an answer, he decided to use the key Jackson gave him to let himself into his room._

_The second he walked into the room, Chad's words came back to haunt him and he suddenly felt like he was going to be sick to his stomach. He rushed back out of the room, not hearing Jackson calling his name and not realizing that the older man was following him._

_He let himself back into his room, going straight to the bathroom, avoiding Chad's questions. He heard Chad talking to someone outside the bathroom door but he refused to open the door because he knew it was Jackson he was talking too._

"_Will, he's gone so you can come out of the bathroom." Will opened the door and walked out into the living room where Chad was sitting on his own bed and Jackson was sitting on Will's bed._

"_I thought you said he was gone. What kind of friend lies about something like this?"_

"_Will, I don't know what has gone down between the two of you and give a damn but I know something is wrong when the both come here crying."_

"_Chad!"_

"_What Jackson? You didn't want your boyfriend to know about how you cried on my shoulder because you thought you had hurt him."_

"_Get out of here Jackson. After what I saw in your room, I don't have anything to say to you."_

"_Fine, I'll go but I'm going to explain before I leave. The guy you saw in my apartment with is my brother."_

"_Yeah, right." Jackson pulled his wallet out of his back pocket and showed Will several of the pictures inside. Will looked at the main picture of Jackson and three other men that had to be close to his own age, including the one that had been in his room._

"_These are my brothers. From left to right: Alexander, Victor, Joseph and me. As you can tell, Joey is the one that was in my room. I would never cheat on you Will. I care about you too much to hurt you like that. If you want to end things between us because you think I have cheated on you then you do what you have to do but I do have to say that it's going to take a lot of hard work to over you William Robert Horton." _

_Jackson walked over to Will and kissed him goodbye. Then he left the room in tears._

_Three days later, Will was laying in his bed reading when there was a knock on the door. He didn't really want to see anybody but it sounded like the person wasn't giving up any time soon so he got out of bed to answer it._

"_Hi. You probably don't remember me but we met at Jackson's dorm room several days ago. He told me that you ended things between you because you believe he's cheating on you with me. Believe me when I say that Jackson Kiriakis is not my type. Number one, he's a dude and I'm into chicks. Number two, he's too high maintnence for me even if I was into dudes. Number three, he's my brother and I'm into incest."_

"_So you really are his brother?" Will sat back down on his bed while the other man sat in his desk chair._

"_Yes, he's my brother. We have two more brothers as well. Alex and Vic are twins and two years older than Jackson and me. I'm a few months older than Jackson."_

"_How are you only a few months older than Jackson?"_

"_Alex, Vic and I are adopted. Jackson is the only child that mom and dad had together."_

"_Really? I didn't know that. So he was telling the truth. He wasn't cheating on me. What have I done Joey? I have ruined the only relationship I have ever wanted."_

"_I'll help you work things out with my brother but you better not hurt him anymore. He's had a hard time getting over former relationships. I don't want my brother hurt. Is that clear?"_

"_Yes. Thank you for all your help Joey. I appreciate it."_

"_But remember that just because I'm helping you by talking to him don't mean that he'll forgive you for misjudging him and take you back."_

"_But it's worth a try. I have nothing else to lose since I have already lost him. Let me know what he says."_

"_Okay. I'll call you later." Then he left, leaving Will alone to finish his reading._

_Later that night Will was laying in his bed reading what he had not been able to finish reading earlier that day when his phone rang. "Hello." He answered after the second ring._

"_Will, this is Joey. I talked to my brother. I've got bad news. He said that if you cared for him you would have trusted him enough to know that he would never cheat on you."_

"_So he doesn't want to get back together?"_

"_Not right now. Give him time Will. He may change his mind later on. You have to understand how much Jackson has been hurt by guys who wanted to be with him but only in secret. I'll keep trying to talk to him but I don't see him changing his mind any time soon."_

"_Thank you for all you did to help me. You don't keep trying. If he's through with me, I'll understand. I hurt him in the worst possible way. I accused him of cheating on me and I was wrong. I have some reading to finish so I'll talk to you later."_

"_If you need anything Will, I'm here for you." then the connection ended._

_Will cried himself to sleep that night, the first of many nights that he would cry himself to sleep over losing the love of his life._

_Deep down inside, he wanted Jackson to meet the one for him since obviously Will wasn't that man. He just wanted him to be happy, even if Will was unhappy at the prospect of Jackson being with someone else._


	8. Chapter 8

_Sorry for the long delay in updating. I hope you enjoy this chapter._

_**Better Than Words**_

_**Chapter 8**_

_Will walked into his Journalism 101 class, noticing right away that Professor Riley wasn't standing at the front of the room. Instead, Jackson stood in his place._

_He almost turned around to leave the room because he didn't know if he could spend the next hour looking at and listening to the man he loved. At the last minute, Will decided that he had to face Jackson since he was his Journalism 101 teacher's assistant as well as his dorms resident advisor._

_He sat down in his regular seat and watched as Jackson walked around the room talking to the rest of the class. He wanted to jump up and beg Jackson to forgive him but he was a coward and he stayed in his seat and listened to Jackson ramble on._

_When class was finally over, Will stood up and headed for the door. Jackson stopped him. "Mr. Horton, I need to see you for a few minutes." _

_Will stopped at the desk and just stood there waiting for Jackson to say what he wanted from him. When he didn't say anything, Will started._

"_I know that you don't want to talk to me about our relationship but I need to tell you how sorry I am. I hope you can forgive me one day. I still care about you and want to spend time with you."_

"_I hope I can forgive you too one day because you really hurt me a lot and I'm finding it hard to get over the fact that you can't trust me. I trusted you without hesitation even though you are the most gorgeous man I have ever met and you could have anybody you want but you chose me."_

"_Are you kidding me? I feel about you that way. You can have any man you want but you chose to be with me, some homely guy from the middle of nowhere who's never been anywhere. I just came out of the closet, I've never been in a relationship with a man before and I have no experience whatsoever but you wanted me." Will walked closer to Jackson and leaned towards him. "I have a hole in my life now that only you can fill and I hope that one day, you'll come back to me and fill that hole."_

_Will kissed Jackson for several minutes before walking out of the classroom. When he made his way back to his dorm room, he laid down on his bed and cried himself to sleep._

"_Will wake up. You have company." Will opened his eyes the moment Chad started calling his name. _

"_I don't want to see anybody. Tell whoever it is to go away." Will kept the covers pulled over his head because he didn't feel like seeing anybody, including Chad._

"_Fine. I have to go out so I'll see you later when you're feeling more like your usual cheerful, lovable self."_

_Will listened as Chad left their dorm room, leaving him to himself. He was thinking about the kiss he gave Jackson earlier when he heard someone cough. It worried him because he thought he was alone._

_When he heard a second couch, he pulled the cover off his head and that's when he saw Jackson sitting on Chad's bed._

"_What are you doing here?" he asked Jackson._

"_I take it you didn't know that Chad told me to come on in as he was leaving."_

"_No. again, what are you doing here Jackson?" Will watched as Jackson stood up and walked towards his bed. "What are doing?"_

"_You want me, you have me. I'm yours." Jackson pulled back the cover and crawled into the bed with Will. "I want you Will. If you don't still want me, then tell me now and I'll get out of this bed and leave you alone."_

_Will looked into Jackson's eyes and saw sincerity and he knew for sure that he still wanted him, for now and forever._

"_Make love to me Jackson." Will asked as he started removing his clothes right in front of the man before him. "I need you. I want you. Please make love to me." As soon as he pulled off his t-shirt, he grabbed Jackson and pulled him down for a passionate kiss._

"_Are you sure Will?"_

"_Yes." He helped Jackson remove his shirt slowly so he could enjoy the look, the feel and the taste of Jackson chest and abs._

_Jackson moaned erotically as Will licked his body from his naval up to his pecs. Will was enjoying the taste of the man before him when he heard the zipper of Jackson's jeans his as he slid the tag down._

_Jackson removed his jeans and underwear and started helping Will remove his. When he slid his jeans down he realized that he wasn't wearing underwear._

"_You're going commando."_

"_Yeah. I haven't washed clothes yet so I had to go without them today. Does it bother you?"_

"_If I had known this morning during class that you were naked underneath your jeans, I wouldn't have been able to let you out of the room. I probably would have taken you right there on Professor Riley's desk."_

"_Are you serious?"_

"_Dead serious. I have been aching for you since the day you walked out of my room after seeing Joey and me together. It has taken everything I have not to come to your dorm room, bust the door down and have my way with you."_

"_Well, you're here now so why don't you get started." Will reached into the table at the head of his bed and pulled out a tube of lube and several condoms._

"_Kind of optimistic aren't you?" Jackson laughed but if he had his way, they would run out of supplies by the time he was finished with Will._

"_Just hopeful. Since you're the man with the experience, I figure six condoms is just a walk in the park."_

"_Will, you're a virgin and there's no way we'll be able to do it six times tonight."_

"_Who's to say that you're the one who is going to be wearing all six of them?" Will laughed when he saw the look of confusion on Jackson's face._

"_So you want to top me?"_

"_What's wrong? A babe like you can't handle being topped by some little guy like me."_

"_I didn't say I couldn't handle it. I handle anything you want to give me. You want to top, then go right on ahead and top me."_

"_So you've been topped before?" Will asked._

"_Yes, Will, I have. I think that both partners should be willing to top and bottom."_

"_Which do you prefer?" _

"_Will, I don't care. I want to make love to you. It's not about who is given and who is receiving. It's about two people giving each other the most passionate, heart stopping pleasure that two people can give. I want to do that for you."_

"_Then what are you waiting for Jackson. Make love to me."_

"_It's going to hurt at first but after a little bit, it will start to feel good. At any time you want me to stop, just say the word and I will stop. You are the most important person to me and I don't want to hurt you so if you're not comfortable or you're hurting more than you should, I will stop."_

"_Okay. Should I stay on my back or should I get on my knees."_

"_Well, it's up to you. Penetration is easier if you're on your knees but we can't look into each other's eyes that way."_

"_So I'll lay on my back."_

"_Yeah. Lift up your legs up onto my shoulders." Will did what Jackson told him to do and lifted his legs up on his shoulders. "I'm going to ask again if you are sure that this is what you want."_

"_Yes. Make love to me."_


	9. Chapter 9

_Hope you enjoy this chapter. Sorry it took so long to get it out._

_**Better Than Words**_

_**Chapter 9**_

_Will was nervous because this was his first time but Jackson didn't understand why he was so nervous. He guessed he was nervous because he was afraid he would hurt Will and that would make Will decide to never want to make love again._

"_Sonny, doesn't making love usually involved you sticking something inside me?" Will asked, trying not to laugh at the look on his boyfriends face._

"_I just wanted to make sure that you are sure because I don't want to hurt you."_

"_Jackson," Will sat up, leaning against the wall and pulled Jackson up against his body. "I know that there is some pain when two men do it. You can't shield me from that. Just take your time and be easy with me. I know you'll be gentle."_

"_Don't worry baby. I will take it easy when I enter you." they both laid down on the bed together. "Baby, lift your legs up on my shoulders." Will did what Jackson said and lifted his legs up on his shoulders._

_Will watched as Will opened the bottle of lube and coated his fingers and dick. "Take my dick and slip it up inside you as deep as you can stand."_

_Will grabbed onto Jackson's rock hard shaft and eased the head up inside his hole. As Jackson thrust up inside Will's body, they looked into each other's eyes. _

_As soon as Jackson heard Will moaning, he slowed down because he thought he was hurting his lover._

"_Jackson, why are you stopping?" he asked him when he started to pull out._

"_Because I'm hurting you and I don't ever want to do that again."_

"_It hurts a little but I don't want you to stop making love to me. I want all of you inside all of me." Will grabbed Jackson's dick and slipped it back inside his body. "Make love to me lover."_

_Jackson started rocking in and out of Will, making them both moan with their own desire. "Harder Jackson! Deeper!"_

"_Babe, I love looking into eyes while I slam into your hot body but I want you on your knees so I can get deeper inside you." Jackson said as he kissed Will on the mouth._

"_I'll do whatever you want to do because you have the experience and I just want you to make me feel good."_

"_Then roll over baby and I will give you so much pleasure that you will never want to let me out of this bed."_

_As Will rolled over onto his knees, he looked over his shoulders at his gorgeous lover. "I already feel that way Jackson. I want to keep you naked in my bed forever." Will pulled Jackson's mouth down to his and gave him one of the most intimate kisses he had ever given anyone. "Now, make love to me like you want. Don't think about the pain. Don't think about anything but the pleasure of ramming your hard dick deep inside me." With that, Jackson plunged his hard dick up inside Will._

_They were so lost in each other that they didn't hear when Chad walked into the room. Matter of fact, they didn't even know that he was in the room until they were finished making love, which was almost twenty minutes later._

_Jackson rolled off of Will, laying behind him and pulling him into his arms. That was when Will finally saw Chad sitting on his bed watching them._

"_How long have you been sitting in here Chad?" Will asked, not believing that his friend and roommate had sat there and watched while he and Jackson had fucked._

"_I walked into the room about the time you was telling him that you wanted to keep naked in your bed forever."_

"_So you witnessed us…"_

"_Fucking. I sat here watching Jackson ramming his dick up inside you. What a turn on." Will felt his entire face turn red at what Chad said. "Why are you embarrassed Will?"_

"_Because you are talking like seeing us doing what we were doing turned you on."_

"_It did. Will, I have told you that I'm bisexual. Seeing Jackson slamming into your hot, hard body made me hard."_

"_Then you better go find one of your boys to get relief because we're not interested in a threesome." Jackson said as he covered up his and Will's naked bodies._

"_Maybe Will is interested in a threesome. You are speaking for him. Why not see what he wants before you say no."_

"_Chad, let me say this so you'll understand what I'm saying." _

"_Okay."_

"_There is no way in hell I am having a threesome with anybody. Jackson is the only man I will ever want inside me. So you can watch all you want but just know that you'll never get to touch. This body belongs to him and only him."_

"_Same here. I only want Will. He is the only guy I want. So like he said, watch to your hearts content but just know that you'll never have either one of us."_

"_If that's the way you want it. I think I'll go take a shower while y'all enjoy your post coital snuggling."_

"_Later man." Jackson pulled Will into his arms and they started kissing while Chad left the room._


	10. Chapter 10

_I hope you enjoy this chapter. This has been fun and I have enjoyed writing this fanfic. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it._

_**Better Than Words**_

_**Final Chapter**_

_Will stepped out of the bathroom, trying to tie his tie but having no luck what so ever. He didn't know why he had to wear a tie. Nobody was going to see it underneath his gown._

"_Are you having trouble babe?" Jackson asked when he noticed that Will was indeed having trouble with the tie._

"_Why do I have to wear a tie Jack? Nobody's going to see it underneath my gown."_

"_It's your graduation day William Robert Kiriakis and you will wear the damn tie."_

"_But I don't want to wear it." Will knew he was whining and his whining irritated his husband._

"_Quit whining Will. You know that irritates me to no end. Come here and let me help you with the damn tie." Will walked over to Jackson and let him tie the tie for him._

"_I wish my parents were here for my graduation. I just don't understand how they couldn't take the time out to be at their eldest son's college graduation."_

"_Babe, don't let it bother you. At least your in-laws are going to be here to watch their only son-in-law graduate."_

"_I love your folks but it's just not the same Jack. I wanted my parents to be sitting in the audience when my name is called. Come on love. We have a graduation to get to." Will leaned over and kissed his husband of only six months._

_They left the house, heading to the stadium where Will and his fellow classmates were fixing to receive their college diplomas in their chosen fields._

_Jackson and his parents sat in the audience waiting for Will's name to be called out. Little did his husband know that there were two people sitting with them that was just as excited as he was to see him graduate._

"_William Robert Kiriakis." The Dean of the University called out his name. Just as he approached the older man, he heard someone yelling and clapping. _

_He looked out towards where his husband was sitting and there beside Jack stood his parents, Lucas Horton and Samantha DiMera._

_As he walked off the stage, he felt tears start rolling down his cheek. He made his way back to his seat to wait until all two hundred, fifty students received their diplomas. When the last one was handed out, he ran over to his parents, husband and in-laws._

"_What are y'all doing here?" he asked his parents. He still couldn't believe his parents were here to see him graduate from college._

"_Why wouldn't we be here? You're our eldest son and you were graduating from college. So of course we would be here to see it." Sami hugged his neck. "I am so proud of you."_

"_Thank you mom. Thank you dad." He hugged his dad's neck, noticing that his dad had started to cry. "Are you crying, dad?" he asked Lucas when he saw the tears._

"_You're my baby boy. Of course, I'm crying. My only son is graduating college. If you and Jackson ever have kids, you'll know how I feel. I'm so proud of you son." _

_Will walked over to Jackson and hugged his neck. "I've never thought about being a father, especially since I realized I was gay but now that my dad has mentioned it, do you think we could have kids some day?"_

"_If you want William, we'll have just as many kids as you want. You'll make a great dad."_

"_So will you Jack. I love you." he kissed his husband before they all left the campus. "Jack, I'm glad you got my parents here along with your parents but I want to go home and celebrate with only you." he whispered in Jackson's ear._

"_Our parents will understand our desire to be alone tonight." Jackson quickly told his and Will's parents that they wanted to be alone for a private celebration. Their parents said okay and everybody went their separate ways._

_As soon as they walked in the front door, Will had Jackson pressed up against the door, devouring his mouth. He slowly started undressing his gorgeous husband. They made their way up to their bedroom, removing their clothes along the way._

"_Will, I want you to top me."_

"_Are you sure baby?"_

"_Of course I do. We've been together almost four years and you've never topped me. I want to feel you inside me for once. Please make love to me Will." Jackson begged._

"_I'll do whatever you want Jack. I love you so much." Will pushed Jackson down on the bed and climbed on top of him. "I love looking at your body. You have the sexiest body. I love the feel of it beneath my hands."_

"_Make love to me babe. I need you inside me." He loved to hear his husband beg for sex._

"_Yes sir." Will spread Jackson's legs and lowered his body down between his hot, hard thighs._

_Will lifted his husband's legs up onto his shoulders and slid up inside him. "Yes, baby. You feel so good buried deep inside me."_

"_You feel wonderful. I love how tight you are. Thank you for letting me top you."_

"_Having you buried balls deep inside me feels heavenly. If I had known how wonderful this would feel, I would have had you do this years ago."_

"_If I had known how wonderful you would feel, I would have made love to you years ago. I love you Jackson Steven Kiriakis."_

"_And I love you too William Robert Kiriakis. I'm thankful every day that you said yes when I asked you to marry me and that you chose to take my name when we got married last year."_

"_How about we quit talking so much and finish making love?"_

"_That sounds good to me. Actions are a whole lot better than words."_

_THE END!_


End file.
